First Kiss
by BlueMoonSymphony330
Summary: Sara suprises Nate with a kiss during a mission to stop a abberation threat but things don't go as planned leading to them have a little but more kisses than intend


t was good to have some time alone with Sara, away from the others. Even though Sara technically had everyone in her ear, since they were following a suspecte that might have caused a abberation and it was a mission, not an outing to bond. But she could multi-task, listening both to Nate and everyone else at the time. She responded to whichever conversation he was in the middle of, eyes constantly on the man less than fifty feet in front of them.

Soon it became clear that, while Sara was an excellent and practised assassin, and Nate wasn't doing too badly himself, the man had sensed that he was being followed. Either that, or he was looking for someone else. Because only a couple of seconds after thinking this, he realised that the guy was doubling back towards them.

Shit, I thought. She tapped me on the arm, and noticed that the assassin was already tense, had probably also seen it. Well, Sara had this covered.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Nate stared at her, nearly running into someone as he turned red with embarrassment.

"What?" he said incredulously.

With no time to waste, Sara slid her fingers into Nate's short brown hair and pulled him close, ducking his head at the last moment. Their lips made contact, and he squinted as Sara keeping an eye on their suspect while trying it look like she was deepening the kiss. The man barely glanced their way before looking elsewhere, hurrying back past them. Most people looked away, in fact. Sara lingered for a moment, slowly grinning against Nate's lips. Eventually, she pulled back, amused to see his stunned expression.

"Wha… why did…"

"League of Assassins taught me to do that, to make people look away," Sara said. "He didn't recognise us, so I count that as a win. Come on, let's get going before we lose him."

"Wait, what?" Nate asked confused and flushed from the kiss.

"Yep, that was a really good kiss, Nate. Hope we can do that again soon later." Sara replied as she turned around walking away from the scene grinning.

"You haven't kissed anyone in your whole life expect for me?"

Nate sips into his coffee, purposely not looking at Sara's shocked expression. "No, why is this s big deal?" Nate mumbles, trying not to look at her plump bottom lip sticking out in mock sadness over his situation.

"It's not, I'm just surprised." Sara hops onto the counter top, cupping her mug of tea as she watches the adorable awkward look in Nate's eyes. They were watching Princess Bride in the other room with Ray, Amaya, Mick, Jax and Stein, the whole team especially Mick were too invested in the film to notice the assassin and historian leave the room, which somehow had led to kisses, which lead to Nate's current lack of kisses.

"Haven't met the right person?" Sara asked, not surprised that Nate hadn't kissed before but still interested on why that was.

"I guess." Nate shrugged his shoulder, taking another sip of his drink to be able to not talk.

"Do you want to kiss someone?" Sara asked, sliding down from the counter top and setting her mug down, her eyes never leaving his.

He almost choke on his coffee, forcing himself to gulp it down before he kills himself by paying more attention to Sara's lips then his drink.

She stops suddenly, standing a step in front of him, her expression serious. "Would you like to fix the whole 'haven't kissed someone in your whole life thing?" he studied her face, determined to see any sign of mockery or a joke, but he sees only the intensity on her face, the earnest expression that he knows she never uses when she jokes around.

How was Nate going to deny that?

He takes the last steps of closing those few inches between them, and presses his mouth to Sara's.

Sara opens her mouth immediately gasping while Nate took advantage of the situation, suddenly moving to biting Sara's bottom lip, pressing his body against her body and enjoying every single stuttered moan it brings her, letting him know that he's doing it right.

Nate doesn't even realize that he's pushing her back against the wall as they were kissing hot and heavy with both of them loving it. For a first real kiss despite the last kiss that took Nate by surprise, this was awesome. She nips at his ear, causing his stomach to do a summersault.

She breaks off the kiss for a moment but he can't keep back his blue, puppy dog eyes from looking so pitiful at the break that she has to laugh before asking what she needed to know.

"Is this fine?" She asks, needing to know that this was something that he wanted to, that he needed it as much as she did. He answers by moving one arm around her back and another one in her hair. Nate kissing her hard and deep, kissing her along the side of her smooth jaw, then down to her throat, then back up to her mouth again, while his hand cradles the back of her head like she's breakable and she had no problem with this.

As much as he loves this, wants this, it feels too much for him and he has to pull back, rewarded by the sight of Sara with her beautiful blonde hair sticking up from where his hands were gripping, her lips were kiss-swollen and red, and her cheeks were as pink as his probably were.

"That was..." Nate tried for the right words, still shy even though they did just have a kissing session.

"Amazing?" Sara tried helpfully, grinning at him before sliding her arm around his back, pulling him against her side. "We should try that again sometime."

"I would like that." He breathes shyly. He smiles before reaching towards his hand and intertwining their fingers tightly. Together they walk back to the room with the others, enjoying the fact that this kiss was the first of many


End file.
